Disaster area
by shadowwriter01
Summary: A small side conflict between Autobots and Decepticons is ending in a disaster. Ultra Magnus is dealing with the consequences while a group of seeker who were at what seemed to be a routine mission are getting involved.
1. Chapter 1

I don´t own the Transformers in any form.

* * *

**Disaster area**

**Chapter 1**

Ultra Magnus was walking through the destruction that was left after the disaster a few hours earlier.

A entire town district had been completely wiped out. What was left of it was only a burned out field of rubble. The houses, the streets, the people, all that was leveled down to nothing.

And that had only been the area in the closest range of the impact. The places that had been completely and instantly destroyed.

The rest of the city was still burning. Entire blocks had gone up in flames.

They air around Autobots and humans was filled with smoke and small, flying splitters of debris.

Magnus stood at the edge of the burning ruins. In some distance he saw Spike. As human ambassador to Cybertron, he was overseeing the damage.

The streets before them was crowded with ambulances and fire trucks. Wounded and dieing people were lying at the sidewalks and on the grass fields.

And it was all caused by the Transformers, by their war. The same war that had just started again.

Something like this here, he thought, should have never happened.

xxxxxxx

_2 hours and 15 minutes earlier_

Sometimes he was asking himself what he was doing here.

A small Decepticon ship had just entered the atmosphere of the planet earth. On board was a group of four seekers. They all shared the typical built of the former air commander Starscream and his wing-mates Skywarp and Thundercracker.

Skywing, was their group leader, his armor was colored mostly in purple, Phantom was dark blue and Counterstrike in a so dark, military green, that he looked nearly black at the first look.

Havok, the last member of their small group was was not really a part of their team. The most seekers operated in groups of three, also called trines. Skywing, Phantom and Counterstrike had been one since the Unicron war, Havok on the other hands was working with them only for this single mission.

His coloring was similar to the Decepticon Dirge, that meant his wings were brown and his body mostly blue, his face was in a dark color instead of the metallic white of the others. He was simply the guy who stood out everywhere.

They all shared the same design as the famous seeker trio.

Some said could even mistake Phantom and Counterstrike for Thundercracker and Skywarp, at least from the distance.

What they lacked however was their reputation and fame. Good, admittedly maybe also their skill and power.

While Skywing had been a veteran warrior, who had crash landed with Megatron on earth years ago, Counterstrike and Phantom had originally only been simple guards from Cybertron. After Unicron´s attack and the entire Decepticon army falling into chaos for one year, he had been teamed up with the two rookies.

For all three of them, not much had changed under the new leadership of the Decepticons. They had been second line warriors under Megatron and they were second line warriors now.

Skywing and even his old group, the one he had for a million years before their crash on earth, had always been out-shadowed by the elite seekers, by Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker and even by the damned coneheads, a thought that made him cringe sometimes.

And now the "elite" of the Decepticon air force were Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps, Galvatron´s guard. They were said to be Decepticons rebuilt by Unicron along with Galvatron into their current forms.

And Skywing and his trine were background warriors once more.

There were rumors going on that Cyclonus and Scourge were actually Skywarp and Thundercracker. That would basically mean that they were standing in the shadow of the same people as before.

He had seen Cyclonus fight. This guy had in the air the skill of a elite seeker of the highest level, plus more firepower than an entire air group combined. Enough to single handily shoot an Autobot ship out of the sky.

And on the ground he was able to match warriors like Ultra Magnus or Rodimus Prime of all people.

The Sweeps, a army of replicated clones, but from their technology miles ahead of the regularly seekers. Faster, stronger, more durable and obviously with a complex combat programming that gave them a certain level of skill despite having few front line experience.

Yes, they were still second liners and the gap in power was larger than ever before.

And of course the blasted coneheads were also still around and still higher valued than his group.

A bunch of dumb brutes if someone asked him.

He had heard stories that their entire trine had once flew directly into a mountain wall and taken themselves out during a battle on earth.

Hell, he had heard that this idiot Dirge had once managed to crash-land directly into a swamp together with a secret weapon and needed to be rescued and that without the Autobots even doing anything.

And despite all that this fools were still higher in the ranks than him. They were still a part of, first Megatron´s and now Galvatron´s main force, while he was the most time put on guard duty.

He really didn´t understand why.

Even if he was no match for Cyclonus and Scourge. Skywing was at least better than this three fools. He was a elite warrior himself. His scores had only been two points behind Thundercracker´s in their latest matches. So he had to ask himself what exactly he was doing here.

He and his small team had the task of flying a shuttle to earth, holding over the place where Metroplex was currently stationed, shooting a few laser blasts at the city robot, flying around a little bit and leave.

They had called it a diversionary attack.

Yes, he thought, they had been send here to distract the Autobots a little bit, while Galvatron´s main force started the real attack somewhere else. They hadn´t fought against the Autobots for some time now. It was going to be the first larger offensive for years and he and his group weren´t part of it.

They weren´t used as warriors here, he thought bitterly, but only as a little distraction for the Autobots, while the real army fought the real battle somewhere else.

Good, they could also get over with it, he thought.

"Counterstrike, charge our weapons", he ordered. "Phantom, lock our guns at target and fire."

"Okay boss", Phantom replied and dropped a bottom at the console before him.

The blasts stroke down on their target. Of course they didn´t cause real damage to the giant city.

"Good, now change our course a few degrees and fire a few salves more", Skywing said.

That was it, he thought, they had done their duty, fired a few shots and were now ready to leave.

Skywing was ready to give the order to retreat. This mission was as boring and meaningless as he thought it would be.

"Okay…", he said, but than broke up in mid sentence.

Something unexpected was happening.

He saw that Metroplex was transforming. The giant Autobot changed in his robot form.

What they saw then was that he looked up to them and that he aimed his weapons at their ship.

"Target lock on us", Counterstrike shouted.

Metroplex fired. The first two giant blasts missed, the third gazed their shuttle, but that was already more than enough. One side of the ship was completely ripped open and the engine was damaged.

The shuttle went completely out of control and was spinning wildly around over the landscape.

"We are going to crash", Havok called out.

"Get out of here", Skywing ordered.

All four of them transformed and were flying out of the open side of the ship.

Below them they saw a human settlement, a small peaceful town, close to the atlantic coast.

And they saw the burning ship that was descending down to it.

xxxxxxx

_2 hours and 17 minutes later_

Amy was walking along the burning houses.

She was looking for her parents, who was with her earlier. They had been going to the park and they promised her that they would go to the cinema later.

That was before the large explosion.

But then all people had been looking up in the sky. They had seen the space ship.

Amy knew that it belonged to the robots, the ones who had been on earth for many years and had been fighting each other. She thought that was really cool and had always wanted to see them.

But then the people had seen that the ship was falling down on them and they had started to scream and run.

She had lost her parents then. From one moment to the next she could no longer see them. Then everything was burning.

Now she was walking through the town and hoping to find someone.

* * *

The two instances with the conehead seekers that Skywing had mentioned.

This happened in the episodes "The key to vector sigma part 1" and "Hoist goes to Hollywood."

If there are any fans of this three reading this. Skywing´s bashing of them is only the personal opinion of this character.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cyclonus was flying in jet form over the area flanked by two Sweeps in search for their missing crew.

He was at the correct coordinates.

But he realized quickly that things had by far not gone according to plan.

This mission was merely a small part in a greater campaign. In the weeks since the truce that Galvatron had called out a few years earlier came to an end, the Decepticons had been on the advance.

The shuttle crew they were looking for were sent for the mission to fly a diversionary attack on Metroplex, to keep him occupied while their main forces were active somewhere else.

It didn´t take more than a look for him to see that something had gone seriously wrong.

xxxxxxx

The police officer Tom Maynard was experiencing the most horrifying day of his entire life.

He was a cop in a small town at the West Coast and as such had not expecting something worse than a few speeding crimes, thefts or maybe some cases of housebreaking in his district.

What happened today however was beyond even his wildest imagination.

He had of course heard about the extraterrestrial Transformers who had been fighting their war on earth for over 20 years now.

But he had never thought that something like this could happen.

His home-town didn´t exist anymore.

xxx

The three Decepticons saw before them the burning remains a human settlement.

A large crater was covering part of of what had once been the city, fire had broken out in the neighboring areas, houses had been leveled and the streets were in chaos.

In between the rubble they could make out what were clearly parts of the debris of a space ship, a Decepticon shuttle.

Their ship had crashed right into the middle of a human town.

"Cyclonus", one of the Sweeps addressed him.

"I see it", he said.

xxx

"I assure you Officer Maynard, we are doing everything we can", Ultra Magnus told the human who was standing next to him.

He and the Protectobots had arrived a few minutes ago to give emergency aid to the population, as good as they were able to.

Given the situation that didn´t seem to be much, the city had been turned into a inferno. The first estimation of the casualties was already going into the thousands.

It was a disaster.

After Optimus Prime´s resurrection and the following truce Ultra Magnus had, like many other, secretly hoped that the war was over for good. But he saw how hopeless such a wish was.

The war continued and alone today thousands were dieing and not even in a battle or some campaign, but just in a insane accident.

"How is Metroplex taking it?" Hotspot asked him.

"How do you think. He is the one who fired the shots that caused this. He is terrible."

"I see."

"He had transformed into city mode and offered himself as shelter for the survivors and his med-centers to help the injured. But I don´t think it will be even close to enough."

xxx

Cyclonus group had detected the four seekers, who were ironically waiting only a few miles from the burning town.

They transformed and landed in front of the lost group.

"Report", Cyclonus ordered, "what has happened here?".

"At first the mission went as planned", Skywing answered him, "our ship however was hit by Metroplex fire."

"We had calculated that in The shuttle was a acceptable loss for this mission. But this was not exactly part of the plan." He pointed to the burning city.

"The ship crashed directly into the human settlement. It was a one to hundred chance."

"I understand", he replied. "The situation is still serving it´s purpose as a distraction."

But it still was a waste, he thought silently.

In opposite that many would have thought, he didn´t exactly look down on humans. Unlike many other species he had met they were at least willing to stand up for themselves and fight, even if they were not too effective in it.

It wasn´t their fault that they had been born as small, fragile organics.

There were races out there that were physically far stronger and did nothing beside hiding behind others for protection. At least the humans were trying to back up their allies.

Exactly that however was it what made them his enemies and he had no problems to kill them as opponents.

This however was not part of a battle but merely a completely senseless massacre. And exactly that was it what was feeling sour for him.

"Cyclonus, we have enemy contact", one of the Sweeps informed him.

His own sensors detected them too one split second later, close to the crash-site, Autobots.

xxx

Spike Witwicky was standing in the middle of the devastation. He had known that the cybertronian war had restarted a few weeks back, this however came as a total surprise.

The entire morning he had been talking to town officials, consoling people whose relatives were dead or missing, trying to coordinate the human rescue teams with the efforts of the Autobots, watching corpses being found and numbered and overseeing the destruction.

It was a disaster. It couldn´t even have come worse, he thought

A moment later he realized he was wrong.

Blades was the first who had made them out, a group of seven Decepticons, Cyclonus, two Sweeps and three seekers. They were flying in robot mode, closing up to the border of the town.

"Magnus", he shouted.

Of all the possible times and places, this was possible the last they wanted to fight. Here they were surrounded by hundreds of panicked or injured humans.

The six Autobots materialized their weapons.

Above them the Decepticons came to an halt over the outskirts of the city.

On the ground the humans had seen them by now and were getting even more in panic.

Everybody was waiting for what would happen.

For a short moment the gazes of Ultra Magnus met.

"Decepticons", the second in command ordered his group, "retreat, we are finished here."

All of them transformed into jet mode and flew off into the sky.

"They are leaving", Hotspot said.

"They are not going to attack us?" Tom Maynard asked them.

"Not they are not officer", Ultra Magnus answered. In the last years he had come to know Cyclonus and he thought he had a good idea how he would react.

"We have to continue here. I think at least for today you will have nothing to fear from them anymore."

End


End file.
